Kail Vibius
Battle-Brother Kail Vibius, Watch Captain of the Deathwatch, armed with Power Axe and Storm Shield]] Kail Vibius is a Marines Errant Battle-Brother who serves as a Watch Captain in the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos. Vibius has a burning desire for vengeance against xenos, which has marked him out even amongst the alien-hunting ranks of the elite Deathwatch. History A Battle-Brother of the Marines Errant Chapter and a newcomer to the Acheros Salient of the Jericho Reach, Watch Captain Vibius has a burning desire for vengeance against the xenos, which has marked him out even amongst the alien-hunting ranks of the Deathwatch. An otherwise unremarkable skirmish during the Corinth Crusade between the Marines Errant and a raiding force of Drukhari ended with a squad of Space Marines -- Vibius amongst them -- captured and taken away to the dark realm of Commorragh. Stripped of his Power Armour and weapons, Vibius and his Battle-Brothers were forced to do battle in savage gladiatorial contests against other slaves, xenos beasts, and Drukhari Wyches. More than a few of the Marines Errant did not survive these trials, but every fallen Space Marine stoked the fire of Vibius' rage. In time, the Drukhari turned their attentions to newer playthings, and Vibius seized the opportunity. Stirring his fellow captives into action, the Marines Errant led a small but determined slave uprising that caught their languid Drukhari captors by surprise. The embattled Space Marines fought their way to freedom, and returned to the Imperium. Vibius bears a badge of honour marking him as one of the Marines Errant Chapter's Dark Void Elite for his accomplishments, and he was swiftly nominated for the honour of representing his Chapter in the Deathwatch. Vibius impressed his commander, Watch Captain Bron of the Dark Sons Chapter, and it was not long before the Marines Errant Battle-Brother was leading his own Kill-team. When Bron was mortally wounded during a confrontation with a Slaugth Overseer in the Black Reef, he recommended that Vibius be promoted to the rank of Watch Captain, a role he has held ever since. The Marines Errant have sworn ancient oaths that link them closely to the Rogue Trader House of Ecale, and it is known that Vibius has taken advantage of these links during his secondment to the Deathwatch. From time to time, voidships bearing the heraldry of Rogue Trader Ecale have docked at Watch Stations throughout the Acheros Salient. These voidships bear scrupulously correct Inquisitorial codes, and it is said that many times Vibius went aboard to confer with the vessels' mysterious passengers. There are few that know any further details about the link between the Watch Captain and the Rogue Trader, but many Deathwatch operations put into motion by Vibius after one of these meetings have been uncommonly successful. Vibius has personally led a number of Kill-teams into battle against the Stigmartus Chaos Cult in the region with great relish. There are many in the Deathwatch of the Jericho Reach who consider him uncommonly reckless and aggressive, particularly towards the corrupt soldiers of Cult-General Elak Sarda. Some whisper that Vibius' unusual zeal is merely disguised pragmatism -- that Vibius believes the sooner the threat of the Stigmartus is eliminated, the sooner the Watch Captain can resume his own quest for revenge against the Drukhari. Sources *''Deathwatch: The Jericho Reach'' (RPG), pp. 18-19 es:Kail Vibius Category:K Category:V Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Jericho Reach Category:Space Marines